Road To Perdition
by Silver Wind-4ever
Summary: Kyuubi leads to different lives. One as an uinmerciful Mafia Lord and the other as a caring and devoted father to his son. But when these worlds collides, all hell break loose..........
1. Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Road to Perdition

A Sasunaru fic.

Some say he has a big heart.

Some say he has no heart at all.

Some say he's a man full of compassion.

Some say he's compassionless man.

But then, I've spent 2 weeks on the road with him……

On the winter of 1991……

And this, is our story……

* * *

A boy on the mere age of 12 was gracefully walking around the snow covered road of Devil's Road – actually, the snows were already on the side of the road but who gives? - whistling a sad tune softly on his breath. The boy had a big muscular body for a boy his age, his shoulder more defined due to hour of training in the gym, his arms smoothly muscled on his hours of killing exercise with his father and his 'Uncles'. He was slightly taller than boys his age too, though it could have been his clan's gene's fault. He and the other members of his clan were always taller anyways.

He was dressed casually with a simple black shirt and a pair of black slack jeans seemingly oblivious to the chilly winter wind blowing past his shoulder blades. His neck was decorated by his families ancestral silver snake necklace that had been passed down from generations to generations until it came to him on his 12th birthday. The silver snake necklace hung on his neck elegantly, the snake's fangs were revealed and its body gracefully slung on his neck giving the impression of being a real snake about to attack his neck. He could only smile at the horrified looks other people shot at his direction.

He ran fast and swift away from the busy and noisy city. People were only dark blurs on his eyes. Cars were but a black moving blur and others he wouldn't give a damn. Just the thought on his mind. The news that he received after school by one of his favorite teachers. After teaching him and his classmates about something someone ought to know by know in his age, Teacher Iruka had so easily told him that he received news about his father coming home tonight. He smiled wickedly; he wonders 'when' and 'where' his beloved teacher learned the news.

He heard from his father and other 'Uncles' about a certain affair going on between his teacher and a man named Hatake Kakashi. Probably in the middle of the night, on a bed inside his house or this Kakashi's house –whoever he is.

Normally he would bug Iruka just to get information on this Kakashi-person, but today is not the day. His father is going home after 3 months of being away! He knows that his father would surely come home together with his 'Uncles' and as always his father would have a gift for him as if to compensate for him being alone 'with only the noisy and boisterous maids with his cunning little angel'.

Then his favorite 'Uncle', Uncle Shukaku, would take his son with him. The shy little red head whose green luminescent eyes interest him very much. And he often found himself teasing and pestering the little boy just to get some reaction on him. There was always something about getting a reaction on the boy that appeals to him very much. For him the little boy was just shy and misunderstood, he and his father agreed on this, but the other 'Uncles' simply say that it is the way that he should act because he would grown up to later serve him as they served his father.

That was one of the things he doesn't understand. He never understands why his 'Uncles' would always be where his father is. And why the 'Uncles' and the others tiptoe around him, the fear on peoples face when they hear their name, the scrambling that goes around when he asked something.

He knows that his father owns a pretty big business, but that doesn't always explains the commotion whenever something wrong happens or when something displeases him. But all of these questions fled away from his mind every moment that he saw his father.

And seeing him is the most important thing now, nothing matters.


	2. Father

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (I'm so freaking tired of this!)

**Warning: Multiple character deaths, both major and minor. No pairings for Naruto 'coz he's too young in here! The story revolves around Kyuubi and Naruto so other characters could not be mentioned.**

Chapter 2

"Father!" He gleefully shouted while running towards the big man with bright red hair and even brighter crimson eyes just a few meters away from him. The man quickly turned as he heard the voice shout.

Blood red met sky blue. A small genuine smile escaped on the other's lips as he opened his arms to welcome the boy. A small big body collapsed on the other's outstretched arms. A soft sigh escaped on the little boy's lips as he leaned to his father's warmth.

"How are you my little kitling?" Kyuubi asked softly while brushing his hands on his little son's golden locks of hair.

"It was boring while you're gone!" The child whined. "And I've already finished the book you bought me! I wanted another one!"

Kyuubi laughed. "But of course Kitsune! When did Father ever deny anything from you?" He hugged his child for another time. "Come on get inside the house… I had a present for you."

The child smiled broadly as he clutched his father's big hands and allowed his father to lead him inside the big house.

"Father I love this!" Naruto shouted in glee as he saw his father's gift. There stood in the middle of the large living room a big white canvass. Beside the canvass were the supplies – paint, easels, canvas, brushes, charcoal. Smiling, Naruto walked over the pile and examined every brush, every paint and every easels with a careful gaze as if he was a jeweler examining a diamond. He picked one of the tubes and touched the canvass. "You've got my favorite of everything in here." He whispered entranced.

"I know my love," Kyuubi whispered as he sat at on the dark red loveseat.

"Well, it's good to know that you liked it brat. Your father spent almost a day just by buying all those stuffs." A voice said.

A round of laughter followed the statement.

Naruto doesn't have to turn around to know who the voices were. He could easily identify them even in his sleep and eyes closed. The voices are as close to him as his and his father's were.

Naruto looked around and saw each one of them standing around him as if he was some sort of treasure to be guarded. He stuck out his tongue at them and resumed on marveling on his presents. So engrossed was he on them that he failed to notice the slight worried glance his "Uncles' gave him and the lost of his favorite 'Uncle's' presence.

Naruto lay on his soft silk laden bed and contemplated on his day. A smile found his way on his lips, his father had come back home and had a present with him. Those painting equipments are everything he had hoped for. He had first started to paint after seeing Van Gogh's Starry Night and was enamored by it. It was full of emotion and longing as if it was a memory begging to be released and be known to the world.

He sighed and stood up in his room to walk towards the large window of his room. He pulled back the drapes and gazed outside. The stars are out tonight together with the bright full moon, illuminating him and making him remember. On nights like this, when his mother is still alive-2 years ago- they would have camped outside together with his father and laughed around the fire while hearing one of his father's stories about his childhood life.

Distantly, he could hear the faint voices of his father and 'Uncles' outside perhaps drinking whisky and talking about business. Business. He never really knew what his father's business was; all he knew was all that his dear mother had told him years ago.

He remembered that once he asked his mother about his father's job. She didn't answer him; all she did was look at him in the eye while caressing his cheek softly with her hand. He leaned unto his mother's hand while he continued to look at her face, still waiting for an answer. His mother sighed and ran a hand on her hair. "You're father's an executive at a large global company and is always needed anytime because you don't know when there's gonna be a problem." She tells him.

That's her explanation for why Kyuubi has to run off at one in the morning on urgent business. And Naruto honestly believed that. He believed that every country has a time difference between others and he understands that. He believed that somewhere in the world there's a big problem going and that his father was greatly needed.

Kitsune Brother's Company Inc. was the company's name. And Naruto thinks it was a bit of weird, thinking that his father was a sole son. But even though there were no brothers, there was a bunch of 'Uncles' around. There was the loud and friendly 'Uncle' Kuma who he always looked forward on seeing because of the jokes he had. Then there was the athletic 'Uncle' Uma who always had some new game or Kung-fu moves that he wanted him to learn. 'Uncle' Inu and 'Uncle' Neko always seem to fight night and day and that always amuse him, especially the loud banters they shot at each other. 'Uncle' Ookami likes to be alone while 'Uncle' Tori love to sing together with him. Of all the other 'Uncles' ones closest to his father were 'Uncle' Tora and 'Uncle' Ryuu. But the 'Uncle' he likes best is 'Uncle' Shukaku. He sighed sadly as he leaned his forehead on the cold glass. He miss his 'Uncle' Shukaku. He wonders why he can't come tonight.

Sighing once again, he moved towards his bed and closed his eyes. But before succumbing to sleep, he softly whispered. "I wish Gaara's here, so that I wouldn't be lonely." And so he drifted of to the land of dreams, oblivious to the fact that he was the subject of his 'Uncles' and father's topic for the night.

"When are you going to tell him Kyuubi?" Ryuu asked his best friend as he lighted his cigar. He was a man with long blue-black hair that he tied up loosely with a black silk ribbon. He was dressed in a neat and slick black tuxedo that gracefully hugs his delicate features. He put his other hand on his face, absentmindedly touching that long scar gracing his right eye all the way to his cheek. He always back up Kyuubi's decisions no matter what the times or consequences, but he couldn't agree to him now. It was absurd. Blowing up smoke, he looked at Tora who was seated near the fire and asked. "What do you think Tora?"

The man named Tora was dressed simply in a black shirt and black slack pants that clash strongly with his short flaming red hair and his silver accessories like his thumb ring, his necklace and the multiple earrings he got on his right ear. He looked at his two best friends, normally, it would be him and Kyuubi who always had these kind of disagreement and it would always be Ryuu who would try to reconcile them. _'Damn, who reversed our role and made me the referee?" _Tora asked himself in disgust as he sipped his whiskey. Tora sighed and looked at Kyuubi in the eye as if asking him for forgiveness. "I'm sorry Kyu," He said. "But I go with Yu here. He's right. You're making him soft man. Our business," He said as he walked towards the two and settling himself between them. "Got no use for freaking babies. He gotta be hard and tough, even merciless. Everybody knows that. Damn, even Shukaku knows that. He's even starting to train that goddamn son of his to be tough. Heard he's taking him for a kill tonight."

Silence engulfed the room until it was shattered by Kyuubi who whispered softly.

"Shukaku's taking his son's training seriously. The child's young we got a l-" He was interrupted by Ryuu.

"We don't have a lot of time!" Ryuu interrupted. "Our business has no guarantee how long we will live. Tomorrow I may die, then Tora, then maybe next week almost all of us are wiped out! Can't you see Kyuubi? We have to teach Naruto now! We have to prepare him now!"

"And what do you expect me to say!" Kyuubi bellowed. "Do you expect to come there inside his room and say 'Naruto I'm part of a gang and I want to teach you how to kill'. For God's sake Ryuu! I can't do that! Naruto's living a life where he thinks that I'm a legal businessman and you are my partners. I can't just do that. It'll break him."

"Then it is your fault!" Ryuu shouted. "I've already told you before to never ever associate with people who don't understand our kind of work. When you're going out with Annie I told you to never be serious about her. But you didn't. You MARRIED her. And then you two had a son awfully convenient. Fine. But then you didn't told them the TRUTH. The truth that daddy dearest is not a businessman and there is never ever a company-for god sakes- named Kitsune Brother's Company. Then Annie learned the truth and she killed herself because she can't bear that her own husband is a hustler, a gangster, something that dear old daddy warns her of. You should have learned your lesson back then Kyuubi! You should have! You should have learned the consequences of your actions. Please think about it. Tell Naruto the truth about you. Before it's too late. Do not let History repeat itself Kyuubi."

**An: Thanks to those who had reviewed! Please review! Hell, flame me if you want! Just be informative so that I could right my wrongs, okay:P I hope this is convenient to you all! Thank you and Please review!**


	3. Clique

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warning: Multiple character deaths, both major and minor. No pairings for Naruto 'coz he's too young in here! The story revolves around Kyuubi and Naruto so other characters could not be mentioned.**

Chapter 3

How long he had been standing there, he doesn't know, as if time and space holds no meaning to him anymore as his two best friends walked away from him. Not for an eternity, but at only for a given time. Neither did he care. Why should he care when his heart felt as if it had been betrayed for the hundredth time tonight? When two of the closest persons in his world had walked away from him. And for what? Just because he doesn't agree on letting his son be his heir? It was such a simple matter. No big deal. But no matter how hard he had told himself that, Ryuu's words still echo in his head.

"_Our business has no guarantee how long we will live… Can't you see Kyuubi? We have to teach Naruto now! We have to prepare him now!"_

The underworld, how long had he lived in there anyway? 10, 15 years? His childhood is something he'd rather never remember about, besides, why remember it when it brings you so much pain? At the age of 15, he's already walking the street with a reputation as one of the underworld's best mercenary. It was at that time that he met Ryuu and Tora, both of them sons of famous kingpins. They were one of the reasons why he had accumulated his legacy, why he had been known as the most dangerous gun dealer in the world. Go against him and there no whole big enough for you to hide.

And in one of his business deals at America, he had met Annie. Ann 'Annie' Marie Clair, the most beautiful, charming woman he ever had the grace to meet. Sweet Annie was the daughter of a famous and renowned pastor, living with the 'good' side of the society, never knowing what it feels like to be alone and scared. For her, everyone in this world can have a second chance in life as long as they ask for forgiveness to a god Kyuubi can never hope to meet. He was an atheist by heart, why waste your time being a _religious_ when it was _religious _people who had condemned the one they call the _savior? _

But everyone have their own flaws, and Annie's was her fear of those who work in the underground, in the underworld and at the black market. In short, Annie fears _everything _that Kyuubi is and will always be until the day that he dies. The underworld had been his home for as long as he can remember, he is a creature of darkness; he will never be able to _fit_ in Annie's world.

It was Ookami's idea for him to pretend that he was a businessman of some sort, and although Ryuu is against it, he still tried the pretense. 3 months after they had met, they married each other at a small yet exquisite mansion in the Caribbean's owned by Ryuu's father a New York City Senator married them. For sweet Annie had been kind enough to forego her dream to walk down the aisle for her dream to marry Kyuubi and be his wife. A year after their marriage, Naruto came into their life and they both lived in Japan until Annie's death. That was when the dream started to disappear.

123123123132321

The room was silent as it did for a few days now, since his best friends walked away from him. There were no whiskey tonight, no laughter due to Kuma's latest jokes, no bickering coming from Inu and Neko, no humming from Tori, no silver eyes silently watching your every move, no Uma demonstrating his latest Kung-fu move in an uninterested audience, and finally, no best friends sipping their drink in silence as the three of you watched the dancing flame in a muted awe as if it holds the future that you always look out for.

But the room was not empty, and there was a smoke in the chimney. And yet the room was still deathly silent as an on going cold war between 3 of its members went on.

And no matter what they do, they still couldn't break the ice that surrounded them. It was as if they were strangers in each other's eyes.

Ookami cleared his throat; this got the other's attention. All eyes were on him as he softly smiled at Ryuu who looked at him with a sad eye. Everybody knows that he got the hots for the blue eyed doctor, he simple couldn't act up on it with Kyuubi and Tora always looking out for the little dragon.

He ran a hand on his long silver hair and for the first time in his life he was actually self conscious about his faded jeans and white shirt that he always wore. Damn it! Those blue eyes always had this sort of effect on him! His eyes traveled towards Ryuu who was still looking at him expectantly, fire started to run through his veins. They looked at each other for what seems like hours until a rough baritone voice interrupted them.

"Hey Ookami!" Kuma bellowed at them in mirth, "Do you plan to melt Ryuu with your heated stare!"

This was followed by a chorus of laugh and was stopped by a pair of irritated growls coming from the sides. It was Kyuubi and Tora. Ookami sighed silently; Kyuubi and Tora had always been protective of Ryuu. Once the two of them had took down a group of Yakuza just because they were looking 'funny' at Ryuu who had been with them.

A soft melodious laugh followed the growls, it was Ryuu. And with his laughing face, flushed skin and white silk shirt paired off with black slacks, his doctor gown flung carelessly over his thin shoulders, Ookami thought that he had already fallen for him.

The once silent room was suddenly filled with warm mirthful laughter. It was as if they were friends again.

Sometimes all it needed to break the ice was a heated stare, a laugh, an infatuated wolf over a delicate dragon and growls from the over protective fox and tiger.

123123123123123

"Are you sure that these people are trustworthy Ookami?" Tora asked the wolf as his hands unconsciously touch his silver skull necklace. It had been an hour since the laughing incident and yet he still can't get over the fact that Ookami looked at Ryuu in an 'unfriendly' way.

"I am, Tora, seriously. They've been known as one of the best mercenaries in Japan nowadays." Ookami replied to the golden eyed tiger calmly, not minding the fact that the hot headed tiger probably wants his balls right now for looking at Ryuu. Sheesh! What's wrong with looking?

"But this is not Japan, as you remember Ookami. This is America. Do you think they can handle it?" This was Kyuubi and even he was looking at Ookami as if willing him to die.

"I believe they can. I have seen them in work and had sometimes partnered with them. We would benefit largely once they became part of us."

"I still ain't don't trust them." Tora declared after a while of silence. "There couple of questions swimmin in my head at the mo' and I won't accept those son of bitches until they're answered."

"Then let's hear it so we can get it done with." Ryuu whispered as he smiled at Ookami while patting Kyuubi and Tora's thighs who were both sitting at each of his sides.

"Alright," At this Tora took Ryuu's hand on his thigh and was squeezing it softly. "First, how did you know them? When and How? How come we didn't know it? And lastly, who the fuck are they, because for over half an hour you're wailing 'bout son of bitches and yet you've never told us who those son of bitches are. Really Ookami, I think you're losing your head."

"Hush Tora, you're being mean to Ookami." Ryuu gently whispered. "And I think I can answer those questions." He winked at Ookami. "First, they've known each other since they were children. Both of their parents know each other so they see each other regularly until Ookami's parents moved out of Hokkaido and went to Tokyo. Surprising as it may seem Tora, everyone's got a secret they don't have to tell their friends or partners. And their names are Zabuza and Haku if I'm not wrong, am I?" He looked over at Ookami.

"Actually you got it all right."

"Hey, how come you know about it. Don't tell me you've been tracking down Ookami and everything."

Ryuu only smiled at them.


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

**Warning: Multiple character deaths, both major and minor. No pairings for Naruto 'coz he's too young in here! The story revolves around Kyuubi and Naruto so other characters could not be mentioned.**

Chapter 4

_A gun fire was shot in the distance._

_**Wake up Naruto, wake up!**_

_Blood, so much blood in his hands._

**_Stop it! This is all a dream._**

_A scream from a voice he knew all too well._

_**A nightmare! Please stop!**_

"_Traitor!"_

_**No, not that. Please wake up.**_

"_Fuck you!"_

_**Damn you Naruto. WAKE UP!**_

"_Naruto, run!"_

_**Wake up!**_

"_I'm sorry, Naruto… Can't… any loner."_

_**NO!**_

Inside an isolated mansion 50 miles away from Devil's road. A 27 year old Kazama Naruto awake with a small anguished moan and sat up with a start. Slowly he turned his head around, allowing himself to bath in the cold embrace of the shadows. Softly he murmured, almost as if trying to convince himself. "You're so silly Naruto. You're 50 miles away from home. This is your room, your dark little neat room full of law books and paint easels. NO, that little smudge on the wall is not blood, its paint. You accidentally toppled on the carpet while holding a red acrylic paint and smearing it in the process. I DON'T CARE IF IT LOOKS LIKE BLOOD IT ISN'T! It isn't. It isn't. It isn't. It isn't." Naruto softly whispered to himself while embracing himself tightly and with every 'it isn't' he speaks, his voice got softer and softer until it melted into soft heartbreaking sobs. And for the first time in a long time, Naruto cried. Not as Kitsune Naruto nor as Kazama Naruto, but simply Naruto. A lost child who is till finding his way back home ever since that 14 day ride he took with his father on the winter of 1991.

123123123123

To say Naruto is exited was too soft a word to describe the bouncing 12-year-old running up and down the gigantic staircase of the Kitsune Mansion. Naruto was extremely pleased today. Reason no. 1 His father is still home today! (Hooray!) Reason no. 2 He's going to have a new playmate. Well actually, playmate was just what he calls to every new kid going inside the Mansion even though all they really do is either fuss over him as if there is no tomorrow or glare at him as if his death is the answer for the problem of world peace. Reason no. 3 His father told him that he is going to meet his Uncle Ryuu's son today.

Yup, today, Naruto was totally ecstatic.

123123123

"Now Naruto, I want you to close your eyes." Kyuubi softly told this as the two of them waited outside for the arrival of Ryuu's son together with Ookami and his 'band of vagabonds' as Tora calls them.

After a few minutes of hovering in the air and waiting for the perfect time to land, the helicopter finally landed on a grassy plain a few feet away from where Naruto and his father stood.

The helicopter looked exactly just like any other helicopters except that it was painted in blue and that a blue dragon was painted on its sides. Naruto had always wondered about that symbol, but his father never told him the answer.

A few minutes passed by and the helicopter's blades stopped and the pilot came out and opened the door of the body of the helicopter. From there, Naruto saw his Uncle Ryuu and Ookami's familiar faces, his father waved at them with a small smile. His Uncle Ryuu waved back while his Uncle Ookami signaled someone inside the helicopter to go out with a flick of his wrist. Then out of the blue, a big well built man with short cropped hair and concealed face came out, at his heels was a short feminine boy dressed in traditional kimono and with his hair bound in a bun.

"Come Naruto, let's welcome them." His father said as he took his hands and led him to the group of people. Little did he know that it would be the start of his nightmares.

**AN: I know, it's short. Can't help it. I'm sorry. **


End file.
